Mediator in Manhatten well Brooklyn
by welsh-gal-23j
Summary: Suze is back in New York, back with Gina and back with her Grandmother, and someone else she didnt expect. As she tries to bury the past it all comes back out. What happened to Suze or The question on all the JFCers lips What happened to Jesse?
1. Back To Brooklyn

**Mediator in Manhattan… Well… Brooklyn.**

**Back to Brooklyn**

The cold air hit me as I walked out of arrivals; I felt the cold air brush past my face. The leaves swirled around my feet. The cold breeze swept my hair off my shoulders. I inhaled the smell, the good ol' smell of exhausts fumes, and how I'd missed it. You don't have pollution in Carmel. I yanked on my suitcases and strided down the ramp and called for a taxi. The familiar yellow cabs were a welcome sight.

I jumped in the taxi and looked at the familiar sights, from the trash on the ground to the sky, which was blocked by the many skyscrapers, I'd missed it all.

We drove from JFK airport to Brooklyn. I had to pay a surprise visit to someone.

"OH MY GOD, SUZE!" Gina screamed and enveloped me in her death grip that she calls a "hug" before I could say another word.

"Susannah Simon, what the hell are you doing back on the streets of Brooklyn?" she squealed.

"Oh, vacation for a few days – thought I'd come and see my G!" I joked. Sleepy's nickname for her was something that she was going to live to regret. She hit me playfully and just stared at me. "Are you just gonna stand there staring at me or are you gonna let me in?" I asked, I wasn't used to the weather change and was beginning to shiver. She opened the door a little wider and let me in.

I looked at the place that had practically been a second home to me as I grew up. I saw the stains on the carpet that we had made before we realised that mud pies were "Outside play only". But it had changed – I suppose Gina's mom must have moved out, but the whole apartment seemed more… modern. It was no longer lived in and homely. The old, saggy, stained couches had been replaced with sleek, uncomfortable, leather ones.

The only thing that had remained were the photo frames – Having such a large family, there always was lots of pictures of their family.

The frames were there, but the faces had changed, there was Gina, Her mom, one of her and all 4 of her brothers. Then one more photo on the end. I walked towards it. Gina was there, looking stunning as usual. Wearing a beautiful, sexy white dress and standing next to a familiar face. I recognised him from somewhere, where? Mr Mystery was wearing a tuxedo and looked Hot! They made a cute couple … wait … GINA WAS MARRIED? … Holy crap… I never thought about that! Who did she marry? I looked at Mr Mystery, It was a long shot, so you could only see the figures. It was too dark to see his face, they were on a sunset beach, it looked very romantic. They looked like a nice couple, even from a distance you could see that she loved him.

"Soooze" said a quiet voice from behind me. I jumped a mile and turned around, it was a small baby – about 2 years old. WAIT! Gina had got married AND had a baby before hitting 23! I looked at the baby, and one look into the icy baby blues and I knew who the father of this baby was. "Oh My God!" I whispered. "Paul Slater"


	2. Slater?

**Slater?**

"Yeah, Daddy!" the baby squealed. Gina had married Paul? Gina had married Paul? GINA HAD MARRIED **PAUL** !

I knew I had recognised the groom! But Paul? Paul? PAUL !

They are so wrong for each other… Gina loves playing the field and Paul … well … he likes playing the stalker. So wrong for each other!

When did they meet? I always guessed Paul had stayed in Carmel after the 'Incident'. I looked at the baby. He seemed to recognise me, it was eerie.

"Suze, Oh! I see you've met Jesse."

"Jesse?" I gulped

"Yeah, cute name, huh? Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, he was meant to be a surprise" she said, playfully kicking Jesse.

Jesse! I can't believe Paul would do that! He hated Jesse!

"So," Gina said, putting down her coffee "We need to catch up!"

"Definitely! What's it been? 6 Years?" I said "And you're married … with children. Wow – tell me **everything**"

I knew most of the story, My best friend and my … how to describe him? … ex-stalker, had a baby named after my ex boyfriend.

" Well, I met this guy … well, at your house actually, he was looking around," Why was Paul looking at my house? "and we got to talking, he's so charming, he always wanted to know about me. My childhood, my friends. I told him all about you. He's so sweet, here's a picture from our wedding day. I wanted to invite you, but we ended up eloping." She said in a love-sick tone. She walked to the picture and showed me, I can't believe I'd missed it – It was definitely Paul.

"When did you get married?" I asked.

"3 years this Sunday! It's our anniversary. He'll be home any minute." She replied excitedly. As if on cue, the door slammed shut, and Paul Slater walked in.

"Heya Hon… Suze?" he said, stopping in his stride.

Paul Slater hadn't changed a bit, sure, he'd grown out of pants and into suits, but he still had that confidence and the winning smile. And the icy blues that were unmissable.

"You know Suze! How?" Gina asked.

"Paul Slater" I said in a disgusted tone.

"What the hell are you doing here Suze?" Paul said in a sly manner "Shouldn't you be off with Rico Suave somewhere?"

HE KNEW EXACTLY WHAT HAD HAPPENED! I'd had it, I couldn't stay there with _him_!

"I'm outta here." I said grabbing my handbag off the floor and began marching towards the door.

"Suze, what's up with you?" Gina asked, poor Gina – she didn't deserve to have him as a husband.

" Ask him!" I shouted "I might see you sometime."

I glared at Paul once more, who seemed to find this funny.

I stormed out of the door, slammed it shut, then fell back on it.

Tears began to slowly roll down my cheeks.

The empty space in my heart that I had slowly managed to get rid of had just opened again, and by the one who had made it in the first place.


	3. Nana Simon

_**Nana Simon**_

"Suzie?" someone asked, I lifted my head, and wiped my eyes.

"Nana!" I screamed, running off the stoop, and hugged her tight, crying into her shoulders.

"What's wrong, Susannah? You've talked to Gina, eh? Seen her little boy, er… Jesse?" at the sound of his name – I sobbed more.

"Oh nothing Nana, Yeah I've seen Gina" and someone I didn't want to see "So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in … 7 years. I've missed you." I said bringing fresh tears to my face.

"Where are you staying? Do you want to come home with me?" she asked, I hadn't really thought about that, I expected to see Gina and for her to let me sleep there, but then again – I expected not to see Paul either. Things don't always go as planned.

I slowly nodded and we walked to my old house.

"So, Susannah, how is your mother?" She asked, walking off to get me something.

"Fine, Andy's show went national, nothing special. " except the incident, but I couldn't tell her about that. " How about you?"

" Nothing much, Mary down the road, you know –her grandson that you had a crush on – he's married now," she said, thanks for reminding me of that nana, " well Mary died, very sad – got hit by Tom the Turkey in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day's parade."

I attempted to look grief-stricken but in the end I gave a small snort and ended up laughing. She got run over by an oversized turkey! "Susannah … it is not funny … Susannah …" she said, beginning to laugh. In the end, we were both rolling around on the floor laughing.

Nana stood up and looked at her room, then looked at the clock. It was midnight and the clock began to chime. "Well, You've had a long day, I think we should be heading to bed now." She said, walking towards her room.

I settled in my old room, but I had no intention of sleeping. How could I? When I only dreamed of the past. And the villain of my past? Yeah – I could hear him snoring next door.

I was tired of attempting to sleep, I walked out of the room and towards the television in the lounge, maybe I could watch another repeat of Desperate Housewives. I was flicking the switch when I heard hushed voices coming from Nana's room. A male voice! Did nana have a toyboy? Eew! Everyone seems to be getting together but me! But as I gently pushed open the door, I realised that he wasn't her toyboy, sure – he was young enough to be, but … well… he was glowing.


	4. The truth about Nana Simon

_**The Truth about Nana Simon.**_

I gaped at her, Nana was a mediator? Why didn't I get told that? No, I had to wander through the first 16 years of my life wondering "WHY THE HELL CAN I SEE GHOSTS?". Oh but a little word to say "No – you're not insane, you're a mediator." Is too much? Apparently so. My own grandmother! Huh! Some kind of grandmother _she_ is! So if Nan can see ghosts … she'd see my dad. WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME? Is everyone in my family set against me?

I must have sighed or made a noise, because my "so-called-grandmother" turned around quickly. I ducked behind the door, but it was too late, she'd already seen me. "Susannah," she called as I emerged behind from behind the door "are you OK, you look like you've seen a ghost." Haha, very funny, how dare she act like she hadn't done anything. "did I wake you? Sorry I was just er … Praying." She had a guilty look on her face.

"Oh, you obviously pray differently than I do, " I screamed " When I pray, I DON'T USUALLY REQUIRE COMPANY!"

She looked in the direction that I was pointing in, then looked back at me "You can see him too?" she whispered, I nodded, still fuming "So … You're a mediator?"

"Yes, Nan, Why didn't' you tell me?" I shouted.

"Oh and do you march up to everyone you know saying "Look at me – Im a mediator – Send me to the loony bin"" she asked, I shook my head – that's (basically) what I'd said to Jack Slater. "See, how could I have known? Although now that I think about it – My grandmother was a mediator too, must go down in generation" she shrugged "Im sorry honey, come here." She said sweetly, enveloping me in a hug.

We must have been there because Ghost-boy cleared his throat and we sprung apart. "I tell you what, you go get some sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning" she said, I acted happy, but in the inside I despised her for making me return to my bed, to my sleep, to my dreams.

"Good Night" I said, kissing her on the cheek and I dragged my self to bed. I was tired with jet lag, and it was only 1 am. I'll stay awake, that's my plan. Just to avoid the dreams … but … I'm pretty tired …


	5. Cemetery Drive

_**Cemetery Drive.**_

"_I love you Querida," he said, a smile growing on his face. " I would die for you, death doesn't scare me now, I have met you and have finished what I came here for. To find my one true love, you, Susannah," he said grinning like mad, I felt tears prickling at my eyes, "I'd give anything to be with you," that was true – he'd done that loads since we'd met. "and I would be honoured if you would agree to be Mrs Susannah DeSilva," he finished. A smile erupted onto my face. I knew that this was going to be the happiest moment of my life. After everything that me and Jesse had gone through, this was it. Just me, Jesse, and our two best friends, Paul and CeeCee. The sun is shining bright, setting onto the sea behind us. The sand between our feet is as warm as the breeze is cool. The future looks almost as good as Jesse. We are moving into a house by the beach, Jesse has graduated out of Med School, and has already been sent dozens of letters about interviews. We are going on honeymoon today, which will be Jesse's first holiday in … er… 154 years? _

_"Will you take this man in sickness and in health?" Dom asked, smiling as well._

"_I will," I say confidently. Father D continues reciting the usual things, but how can I concentrate when Jesse is in front of me, looking like a god? His Mahogany eyes are twinkling, his tuxedo looks great, even if the trousers are rolled up to the knees. And in 2 minutes I will become his wife. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CONCENTRATE?_

_"If there is any reason why this couple should not wed, please speak now." Father D say, he looks around, then continues " I now …"_

"_Wait a minute Dommy," Paul says getting out of his seat._

"_Paul, please, sit down" I say, trying to shrug it off. Paul cannot ruin my wedding day, I would've expected it 6 years ago, but we're friends now._

"_No, I have a reason why they cannot wed." he said, annoyed. Was this a joke?_

"_Haha, Enlighten us then." I said, laughing._

"_Because, don't both parties have to be alive to marry?" he asked innocently. _

"_Paul, what …" I said, stopping short when I saw the gun, gleaming in the sunlight, being drawn from his jacket._

"_SLATER!" Jesse shouted, jumping at him, but it was too late, he'd shot the gun._

_I miss you, I miss you so back home, off the run_

_singing songs that make you slit your wrists_

_it isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun_

_so i won't stop dying, won't stop lying_

_if you want i'll keep on crying_

_did you get what you deserve?_

_is this what you always want me for?_

_i miss you, i miss you so far_

_and the collision of your kiss that made it so hard _


End file.
